dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom/Legends
Phantom is a rogue Alpha Team special agent who specializes in mechanics, stealth, and piloting. He also has the ability to transform into a Toa of Fire. Biography Alpha Team Phantom joined Alpha Team during Mission Deep Freeze. At one point, he teamed up with Databoard to infiltrate Ogel's Mountain Fortress and rescue Frozeen. After going on many successful missions for Alpha Team, Phantom rose in rank and achieved the reputed status of special agent. He chose the Blizzard Blaster as his new personal vehicle, which he further modified and customized with a black color scheme. Dino Attack By the time of the Dino Attack, Phantom had gone rogue and was no longer working for Alpha Team, though he kept his personal Blizzard Blaster. Phantom searched LEGO City for Frozeen, who had disappeared during Alpha Team's previous mission. When he encountered Rex piloting the Silver Scorpion Orb Launcher, he attacked the Dino Attack agent twice while demanding to know Frozeen's location. Rex and Zero did not know where Frozeen was, but then a figure in a G.E. Body showed up, claimed to be Frozeen, and led Phantom away. Too late, Phantom realized that it was a trap set up by General Evil, who battled Phantom before using an airborne chemical to induce temporary amnesia. With no memory of his search for Frozeen or antagonistic behavior towards Rex, the now-amnesic Phantom decided to team up with Rex and Zero as they searched for PBB. After fighting their way through Makuta's Rahkshi, they discovered PBB's Airship, but nobody was inside. Then, the airship was attacked by a Blacktron ship commanded by Kotua. The airship was destroyed, but the three minifigs escaped in the Silver Scorpion Orb Launcher. Kotua continued to attack the Silver Scorpion Orb Launcher until a missile destroyed the Blacktron craft. After the Silver Scorpion Orb Launcher repaired itself, they traveled to the LEGO City coast near Res-Q Headquarters to investigate Zero's theory about the rotten eggs that may repel Mutant Dinos. However, they encountered a Mutant Vinscale Octomus swarm and fled, meeting up with Chompy. Zero, who had been transformed into a Toa of Earth, showed the Great Kanoka disks to Phantom and Rex during the brief respite from action. Phantom took the Ta-Metru disk, which disappeared in a similar fashion to the Onu-Metru disk that had transformed Zero. Phantom, Rex, Zero, and Chompy entered a nearby military camp, and the soldiers were frightened by the sight of the T-Rex. Thus, the soldiers attacked, pursuing Chompy in their jeeps. Phantom and the others fought the soldiers to defend Chompy, but Kotua arrived in a power suit. Chaos emerged from a manhole and flooded the military camp. When Chaos knocked out Phantom and Zero, Rex brought them back into the Silver Scorpion Orb Launcher, and Phantom awoke to find himself transformed into a Toa of Fire. The Silver Scorpion Orb Launcher was then destroyed by Chaos's nuclear powers. Phantom was unexpectedly rescued by the Villains Headquarters. He woke up in a prisoner cell, which he quickly escaped. Meeting up with Zero, Rex, and a mysterious figure known as The Phantom, they fled from Sam Sinister, the Brickster, Fssinister, and the Fbrickster. When they encountered Vladek and Fvladek, The Phantom stopped to fight the villains, while Phantom, Zero, and Rex escaped the airship on the backs of three Mutant Pterosaurs. To their surprise, there was a new building in the place of the destroyed Dino Attack Headquarters. There, they met Remous and his sister Amanda Claw. They received a radio transmission regarding a soldier being chased by Chaos. Chaos arrived shortly after, now allied with Kotua, and transformed into Perfect Chaos. While Chaos and Kotua fought against Databoard's own airship, the ''Saber'', they took refuge in the building. Phantom and the Dino Attack agents explored the building, which they discovered to be the Tower of Eight Trials. Phantom and the Dino Attack agents explored the Tower of Eight Trials. When they made their way to the hangar on the top floor, they saw the Super Mutant Pterosaur just as it escaped. As Phantom wondered how they could pursue it, Zero pointed out a vehicle, which he called the StarShield. Abilities and Traits Phantom is a skilled pilot and mechanic. He is also a master of stealth, allowing him to sneak through enemy bases during his time with Alpha Team. His stealth was further compounded when he became a Toa of Fire, which came equipped with a Great Kanohi Huna for invisibility. As a Toa of Fire, Zero has the ability to manipulate fire and heat, and he is armed with a giant Kanoka disk launcher. Although Phantom was once a loyal and idealistic Alpha Team agent, that had changed by the time of the Dino Attack. As a rogue Alpha Team agent, Phantom was aggressive and demanding, willing to attack Dino Attack agents in his obsessive search for Frozeen, although it is not known why he was looking for his fellow rogue agent. He was certain that Rex was a liar who knew Frozeen's location and was deliberately hiding this information from Phantom. When he lost his memory, Phantom became a lot more trusting. He also tended to have attention deficiency; in an effort to prolong Phantom's amnesia, Rex and Zero would often point out random distractions such as shiny rocks. Specific names, such as PBB, seemed to jog his memory, which is why Rex and Zero went by the nicknames "Peasam" and "Norik" whenever they were with Phantom. Trivia *Phantom is the primary character of BZP Noob #30000 in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG. *'PeabodySam' intended for Phantom's amnesia to only be temporary. However, BZP Noob #30000 did not stay in Dino Attack RPG long enough for Phantom to recover. *'Nura''s Dino Attack RPG Characters topic included a non-canon scene depicting Phantom battling Zero. *Phantom's Toa of Fire form is based upon Toa Metru Vakama. *Phantom does not know that taking off his Kanohi Huna will allow him to transform back into a minifig at will. Zero, who discovered this trait, forgot to tell him this information. Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:BZP Noob 30000 Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Legends